Owl
"There's normal freelancing, and then there's the kind of freelancing that gets you scouted out for recruitment - or marked for death. Owl chose the latter, of course." -Minister's basic description of Owl. Summary "The hack complete yet?" "Nope! Steel Cove has quite the firewall. Hold on for a little longer!" - Minister and Owl talking during Liar's Revel. Owl is a Crimson Infiltrator, who's less serious than her former leader, Minister. Suited for stealth, compared to loud, she's more than capable of sneaking about bases. She can be quite...interesting to work with, but she proves a formidable stealth operative. She has no qualms about killing, but she does make a point to not kill if unneeded. Freelancer "...Come on, you were after me for THAT?" -Owl, upon realizing how she was found out. Owl started her entry into organized crime in 2009, freelancing for a short while. She gained a reputation for being stealthy, and more high risk jobs popped up. Those tended to be picked, as Owl always had an eye for the more flashy jobs. Eventually, her freelancing career would come to an end in 2011, when Halcyon caught wind of her, and decided to personally visit, offering a deal. Obviously, she accepted. Halcyon "Hack's complete. Where's your end of the deal, Athena?." "Pretty sure we never had one, but sensors are down, you can thank me later." -Owl and Athena talking during Combative Omen. Upon her entry into Halcyon, she was folded into Team Minutemen. Led by Minister, their team specialized in attacking Steel Cove operations around America, to prevent their brand of security from becoming more prevalent. These operations often involved infiltration of bases to steal intel from. Owl thrived in the stealth environment, treating it like a game of sorts. In 2014, their team was reassigned to the Phoenix case after the attack on a certain financier. Over the year, they disrupted whatever few leads they could find. Eventually, however, even that had to end after information came out concerning a few members of Team Minutemen. Halcyon forces came to put down the lot of them, only being saved by a Phoenix rescue. Phoenix "Why're you quiet most of the time?" "Do you expect me to banter about inane things like you do? I save my words. You should try it too." '"Jeez. I just asked a question. No need to blow up about it." - Pitfall and Owl during one of their ops. After Team Minutemen's...shaky induction into Phoenix, Owl began being sent on operations with the resident Phoenix stealth agent, Pitfall, who worked with her back in Halcyon. She did field operations until the team's departure from Phoenix services in 2017. Crimson "What happened to the rest of Team Minutemen? I thought they were still working with you." "Things have changed. Pitfall and Athena have split off to continue their work with Phoenix, Highlander's gone off the grid, and Survivor's started freelancing again. You're the only one I've been able to get." ''"Hmm. What's the job?"'' "It's more of a permanent position. You could spend your life freelancing, just like you used to, or you could join me, and work to change the world" ''"...tell me more."' -Phone transcript of Owl's recruitment. Owl's inauguration into Crimson was short but sweet. Maverick himself appeared, taking time out of his day to watch her join. Minister had given him a short history of her usefulness in Minutemen, and Maverick believed she would be a useful asset. Owl tends to see Maverick's logic, believing the Telrek Crusader purchase was a good idea, and Maverick typically refers to her whenever people hate his idea. Trivia * Her text colour is purple. * Owl, while not amazed, approved of the Crusaders purchase for use by Crimson. * Owl does not like Lancelot, and believes he is bad at janitorial work. * Her first name is Lily. That's all you're getting from her. Category:Characters Category:Team Minutemen Category:Crimson